


Watch him Sleep

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: You get home late from work and Rafael is sleeping





	Watch him Sleep

He was so sexy while he slept, all his defenses lowered, a relaxed smile on his face, he rested on his side his arms bent under the pillow, he wore a white t-shirt a little tight that wrapped his biceps, one leg bent and the other stretched out, his boxers showed a slight erection.

You had arrived home late and your boyfriend was already asleep, with a little regret you undressed remaining with a wide shirt and the panties you lie down next to him and while you stare at him you feel the pulse between your thighs, the moisture through your underwear and the desire assails you but, you know that he probably had a heavy day in court and you don't want to wake him up but God, that hair usually perfectly in order was messed up, your eyes kept falling on his pack, who knows if that slight erection was because he was thinking about you. You couldn't resist your hand anymore, your index finger ran fast under your panties and your middle finger made its way through your dripping folds surrounding your clitoris, started touching you with that rhythm that made you crazy, first staring at Rafael next to you then, with your eyes closed to imagine his cock filling you, you moaned without realizing that you were completely absorbed in your fantasies.

Suddenly a whisper in your ear

"oh si bebita, vien por mi"

your orgasm cracked on you like a bomb, now with your eyes open you saw Rafael next to you passing his hand for the entire length of his erection, a long and luxurious kiss made you difficult to get out of your orgasm, still trembling you hear him move over you his cock rubbed on your pussy wet

"Estás tan mojada para mí, hermosa"

now you understood something Spanish and was always so damn sexy when he spoke it, pointed his cock ready to penetrate you

"¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres sentir que estoy dentro de ti?"

"I want you in the worst possible way Rafael"

" then turned bebita"

obeyed with a smile the green eyes of the prosecutor looked at you full of bad intentions, without delaying too much put his erection inside you pushing inward hammering hard with fury as if it were the last time he could have you.

The noise of your bodies and your moans filled the room, your orgasm formed and you enjoyed so much that you struggled to find the words

"I... I'm ... for" you stammered mind the walls of clutched around his marble bird, cursed in Spanish as you came hard around him and yelled his name by arching your back and bending your head back while he rolled his hand in your hair and pulled hard making you moan again.

Hammering even stronger, holding your hair with one hand and with the other planted in your side almost hurt you but, in a very short time almost embarrassing another orgasm overwhelmed you and immediately after

"Mierda, mi amor, eres tan sexy que me estás volviendo loco. Siente lo mucho que te deseaba" he said

while he was coming hard into you, his passion and his warm release made you tremble under him. I caught my breath, leaning my head on his chest, he gently stroked you and you looked him gently in the eyes,

"I love you so much"

with that smile that you loved, he said,

"te amo también mi vida".

**Author's Note:**

> “oh si bebita, vien por mi”= "oh yes baby come for me"
> 
> “Estás tan mojada para mí, hermosa”= "You're so wet for me,beautiful"
> 
> “¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres sentir que estoy dentro de ti?” ="Is that what you want? Do you want to feel that I'm inside you?"
> 
> “Mierda, mi amor, eres tan sexy que me estás volviendo loco. Siente lo mucho que te deseaba”="Shit, my love, you're so sexy you're driving me crazy. Feel how much I wanted you."
> 
> “te amo también mi vida" "I Love you too my life"


End file.
